fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Catria
, Katua |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |nationality =Macedon |faction(s) =Whitewings |occupation(s)=Member of the Whitewings |relatives =Palla (Elder Sister) Est (Younger Sister) Abel (Brother-in-law) |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening (DLC) Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |firstseen =Chapter 7: Lefcandith Gauntlet (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Act 2: The Pilgrimage (Gaiden, Celica route) Chapter 2: Rebellion at Macedon (Mystery of the Emblem) Xenologue 20: Five-Anna Firefight (Awakening) |firstjoined =Chapter 14: Land of Sorrow (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Act 3: War of Deliverance (Gaiden, Celica route) |class =Pegasus Knight Dark Flier (Awakening DLC) |mirage = |voiceby =Connor Kelly-Eiding |jap_voiceby =Hitomi Nabatame }} Catria is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem Gaiden, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. She is the middle sister of the Pegasus Knights Palla and Est. She is 20 years old in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Profile Catria is a member of the Whitewings, a Macedonian squad of pegasus knights commanded by Princess Minerva. She is the second eldest of the Pegasus sisters. She is the younger sister of Palla and the older sister of Est. When Minerva's younger sister, Maria, is held in captivity to blackmail the elder princess into fighting against the Archanean League, Catria and her sisters are forced to fight too. However, as Maria is rescued by Prince Marth, they become free to join his army and fight alongside Minerva again. Personality As the middle sister of the three Whitewings of Archanea, Catria often acts as the buffer between her two sisters and rarely pushes her own thoughts on the matter. This, according to her, is because whenever she has something to say, one of her sisters will always say it first, and assumes its common for middle children such as herself. Though she has a cool and serious personality, she's not entirely unfeeling, with her stating that people tend to assume she's completely stoic because she's more reserved than either Palla or Est. It is hinted briefly by her ending in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and her death quote in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem that Catria might have an unrequited crush on Marth. In Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, her A rank support with Kris has her slowly coming to terms with her forbidden feelings towards Marth, due to having a friend to talk about them with. In Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, multiple supports have her mentioning a crush and blushing at the suggestion. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |30% |0% |} Promotion Overall In her first appearance, Catria is a great unit that only comes with one real problem: a somewhat late recruitment accompanied with a low starting level. Unlike her appearance in the remake, Mystery of the Emblem Book 1, Catria shows up several Chapters later in this game(though still on the same map) due to some early game maps that were omitted in the remake. By the time you can recruit her in Chapter 14, you may have already filled out most of your army with units that are stronger than her at the time of her recruitment. However, that is only a minor setback, as Catria comes with amazing growths that will quickly bring her up to speed with your other characters and eventually she will cap pretty much all stats except HP. Not only that, but she starts with 12 Speed and 10 Weapon Level, giving her access to most weapons in the game as soon as you recruit her and allowing her to Double Attack many enemies, making her low starting level and Strength of little consequence. Unlike later Fire Emblem games, Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders do not dismount indoors, making her one of the highest mobility units in the game. If you put a little effort into gaining her a few levels, Catria will quickly catch up and even surpass your other units to wind up being one of the most dangerous units in your army. Gaiden Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |30% |30% |40% |20% |20% |0% |} Overall Catria, and her sisters Palla and Est, are all Pegasus Knights recruited in Celica's route. When considering all of the Pegasus Knights in Gaiden, Catria and Est are both strong all rounders whose balance between Speed and Strength usually makes them the most offensively potent. Palla is strong and durable but slow for a Pegasus Knight, and Clair is very agile but fragile. Catria is among of the best units available in Celica's route as well as in the entire game. She has very good starting stats for a level 5 unit, and her growths are excellent(with only HP, Luck, and Defense being average). Catria joins early in Celica's route at the same time as Palla, and starts 3 levels below her. She has mostly superior starting stats to her older sister, and by the time she catches up in levels she will likely have equal or better stats in everything except HP. Over time, Palla will fall farther and father behind Catria, maintaining marginally higher Strength and Defense and significantly lower everything else. Catria is the best overall of the Pegasus Knight sisters. Est is technically slightly statistically superior if you level her up, but the only notable difference between the two statistically late game is that Est will wind up with much higher Defense. However, Est joins later in the game as an underpowered level 3 unit, and requires you to put in quite a lot of work to catch her up to speed. Catria is good from the moment you get her and remains good for the entire game. Due to Catria's early availability and comparable power level, she will likely be of better overall use to you than Est, though using both is a good option. (Catria will leave the party if the player moves towards the Earth Mother's Shrine, however can be recruited again in the mountain village.) Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Promotion Gains Growth Rates |-|Book 1= |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |30% |3% |} |-|Book 2= |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |20% |3% |} Support Relationships '''Supported by' *Marth - 10% *Minerva - 10% ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Pegasus Knight/Falcoknight= |60% |45% |0% |80% |65% |40% |25% |5% |} |-|Dracoknight= |70% |45% |0% |80% |65% |40% |25% |5% |} Overall Catria is blessed with high growth rates in almost all areas, especially Skill and Speed; however, like most characters in the game, her Defense will usually end up quite low. Most of the time, she can do well in any class she is trained for. Catria can also perform the Triangle Attack with her sisters, regardless of her class, as long as ALL three sisters are not Snipers, because they need to be directly around the enemy to initiate the attack. However, each one can be an excellent Sniper. Support Relationships '''Supports' *Cain *Frey Supported by *Marth *Minerva *Cain *Frey ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |50% |0% |80% |80% |50% |30% |10% |} Overall Catria is one of the stronger units in New Mystery of the Emblem. Her join time is excellent and her bases are great for her join time, as well. Catria will perform well from the beginning to the end of the game, with her only real weakness being her somewhat low defense and resistance. These, however, can be remedied by reclassing her to Cavalier/Paladin, which although she will lose flying utility, her increased defense and resistance will make her an standout unit among the large amounts of mediocre units in New Mystery. Her starting weapon rank also allows her to use Silver Lances relatively soon, increasing her attack power. Similarly to Shadow Dragon, Catria can perform a triangle attack with Palla and Est, but it is usually more practical to use the three separately, if you decide to use Est at all. Regardless of how you use her, Catria is likely to be one of your strongest units and is recommended for use on all difficulty settings, as good units in New Mystery are hard to come by, especially on harder difficulties. Support Relationships '''Supports' *Warren *Frey *Est Supported by *Kris *Marth *Minerva *Cain *Palla ''Awakening |-|SpotPass= |-|DLC= Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia ''Help Description: A pegasus knight from Archanea. The middle of three sisters. Base Stats *Due to equipped Angel Ring Class Sets | Pegasus Knight | Falcon Knight | - | Harrier* |} *'DLC class; access with the Altar of the Skylord. Learnt Magic |} Growth Rates |40% |40% |45% |55% |30% |35% |2% |} Personal Max Stats |52 |40 |41 |41 |39 |39 |40 |} Supports * Palla * Est Passive Supports *None Overall Catria in Echoes is one of the most consistently good units on any playthrough. She starts off with great bases in every single stat except defense. This allows her to go through the game without much investment outside of a weapon. With these incredible assets, Catria can almost steamroll the game with how good she is, especially the endgame with its plenitude of monsters. Her promotion combined with the Blessed Lance is when she becomes a nuke when facing monsters, and this is extremely important in the late game when most of the enemies are monsters. All in all, Catria is still the best Pegasus Knight in the game, with a strong start, middle, and end. She will always be there to destroy those pesky Terrors and Cantors whenever you need. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Middle Whitewing :''The middle of three sisters who are pegasus knights for Macedon. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance New Moon }} Lance |Skill= Killer Lance Luna }} Lance |Skill= Killer Lance+ Luna }} Skills Overall Base Set Catria is a flier generalist unit with solid offensive stats and a serviceable Def. She can become a great budget option when invested into and can keep up against the growing roster. Time, however, has not entirely been too kind to her as other units of her weapon/movement combination have been introduced with more optimized statlines and innately better weapons. But, like many starting Heroes units, Catria received some help overtime with better skills introduced and more importantly her own personal weapon. Catria began with a Killer Lance which grants her a Special cooldown acceleration effect. The low Mt of the weapon is a bit of a downside, but when the Weapon Refinery feature was introduced, she latter gained access to Slaying Lance which gave her a better base Mt, plus the ability to refine it to make one of her stats stronger, usually her Spd. She received a new preferred weapon alongside her sisters much later and out of her sister's new weapons, Catria's provided the biggest boost. Whitewing Lance is an even stronger Killer Lance, but when refined, gains a powerful flier effect. If Catria is within two spaces of at least two Flier units, she gains +3 to her core stats. If she initiates an attack, she performs an immediate follow-up attack. The effect is extremely powerful, but coordinating your units to use it can be difficult. Catria has Luna for an effective Def ignoring special. Thanks to her cooldown acceleration effect of her innate weapons, Catria essentially has a boosted Moonbow. Armored Blow increases her Def by 6 when she initiates combat, improving her dueling power while Seal Attack inflicts a -7 Atk debuff after combat with her. Counters Catria stands little chance against the Green units of Heroes. Many of which carry high Def. Hector, Amelia, and ironically Minerva easily tank hits and destroy her. Her Res is not high enough to survive hits from many mages such as Nino, Soren, and Julia and is likely to leave her affected by Ploy units like Lute, Deirdre, and Gunnthrá. Merric is a hard counter for her, especially if he is running Close Counter. The combination of his color advantage, high Def, and flier effective Excalibur tome can easily one-shot her. Otherwise, normal bow units can likewise exploit her flier status. Skill Inheritance Catria has a choice to either enhance her player-turn offense or further enhance her all-rounded dueling capabilities. Regardless of which outcome, a majority of her desired skills are the same. Reposition is a great positioning skill, especially for Catria on a flier team where terrain restrictions do not affect Fliers. Moonbow is an even faster charging version of Luna, Glimmer takes her Flier buffs plus her Whitewing Lance boost and piles it into its damage, or Dragon Fang takes her impressive Atk stat gives herself a 1.5x Atk boost. For Skill A, Swift Sparrow gives her the damage boost she desires with her lance, giving her a good damage boost plus better speed to ensure a double or prevent one. Fury is a budget alternative whose +3 core stat boost is a solid combination with her Lance's Flier boost. Skill B usually takes Chill Defense for those opting to maximize her player turn offense as it helps her better combat high Def units by inflicting a strong -7 penalty. Duelist Builds can take Quick Riposte as it assists her in the enemy phase to ensure a double against some fast units. Flier Formation is also a worthy option as the ability to bring her to her ally fliers so can exploit her weapon skill. Skill C is flexible as she has many options, but further flier support skills like Hone Fliers, Goad Fliers, and Ward Fliers are solid options. |-|Hares at the Fair= ;Spring Whitewing :Middle of three sisters who are pegasus knights for Macedon. She takes her duty to participate in the Spring Festival seriously. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Huginn's Egg Draw Back }} Skills Overall Base Set Spring Catria may have entered long after Reinhardt, but she is among the better Blue Mage Cavalry units just underneath him. While she may not have his explosive yield, Spring Catria still holds potential with proper inheritances and, if keeping her native weapon, she has supportive capabilities. She has strong offensive stats for great damage output and has access to Cavalry buffs to strengthen her further. While her low defenses leave a lot to be desired, these hardly matter when she can simply nuke her target and trivialize the fear of her enemy killing her first. Huginn's Egg is Spring Catria's weapon which grants her an innate Res +3 boost, bringing it to a neutral 26. It also debuffs the enemy with the lowest Res, inflicting Atk/Def -5 on that enemy. This can severely hinder a physical defensive unit who are more than unlikely to have a high Res stat. If not inheriting another weapon, this one will provide not only solid offense, but also great utility. Draw Back allows her to drag an ally one space backwards, giving her some form of innate unit manipulation. Chill Resistance inflicts a Res -7 penalty on the enemy with the highest Res, reducing their odds of surviving an attack from her. It also can hinder Ploy units or Res reliant units. Drive Speed grants a Spd +3 buff to allies within two spaces of Catria, giving her an excellent support skill that can be used on any team. Counters Greens are Spring Catria's main weakness as most can fell her with a single hit from both damage spectrums. However, there are a few Green units that Catria can kill if she attacks them first due to the prevalence of low Res greens. Nevertheless, Catria should avoid common threats from Hector, Sheena, and Fallen Male Robin. Green Mages range from explosive ones like Nino and Spring Sharena or highly resistance ones like Gunnthrá and Deirdre. The latter generally carries Ploy skills who, despite her Chill Res applying its effect on them, are still likely to have the Ploy skill affect Catria. Cavalry effective weapons also easily destroy her so avoiding Micaiah, Rhajat, and Mathilda is advised. Skill Inheritance Spring Catria is one of the better Blade tome options in the game, though the lack of year round merges does hinder her long term potential. Nevertheless investing in her leads to solid results at base. Regardless if running a Blade tome or keeping her Egg, Catria keeps mostly the same skills and are relatively cheap. She desires Reposition as a better ally positing skill. Glimmer and Moonboware effective Special skills on either set either for raw damage boosts or ignoring enemy Res respectively. Blade tomes wants Glimmer while her Huginn's Egg prefers the latter. Fury gives her a flat boost to her four main stats and the minor recoil after battle helps fuel Desperation for immediate follow-up attacks. Drive Spd is excellent for general team comps, but if putting her on a Cavalry Team where she is the strongest, Hone Cavalry is advised to give stronger buffs to her fellow Cavalry Units. |-|Echoes: Shadows of Valentia= ;Mild Middle Sister :The middle sister of three pegasus knights of Macedon who ventured to Valentia to rescue her kidnapped younger sister. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Astra Blade Harsh Command }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''Shadow Dragon'' Death Quotes ''Awakening'' ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Catria/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes ''Heroes'' : Catria/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light "Helps in rebuilding burnt villages." ''Gaiden'' ;(If both Palla and Est are alive) :"Having safely rescued Est, she returned to her homeland, leaving behind nothing but a smile." ;(If one or both are dead) :"Having lost her sister(s), she returned to her homeland with grief within her heart." ''Mystery of the Emblem'' Book 1 ;Macedon knight Catria :"She worked tirelessly to restore Macedon." Book 2 ;Macedon knight Catria :"While she missed her elder sister, she worked tirelessly to restore Macedon." ;(Palla died) :"While the death of Palla pained her, she worked tirelessly to restore Macedon." ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Catria - Middle Sister :"Catria returned to Macedon to rebuild. Love for a certain man flared in her heart... then flickered when it went unrequited." ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Middle sister :"While she felt sympathy for her elder sister, Catria worked tirelessly to restore Macedon." Echoes: Shadows of Valentia ;(If Est and Palla are alive) :"Having rescued Est as planned, Catria returned home in triumph. Tales of her further exploits line the pages of Archanea's history books." ;(If Est and/or Palla are dead) :"Though painful loss hung over her return home like a dark cloud, the annals of Archanean history are replete with tales of Catria's glorious exploits later in life." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)'' Catria is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology '''Catria is likely a variant or pet form of the name Katrina/Catrina (Celtic 'Catriona'), which is the Gaelic form of "Katherine." http://www.behindthename.com/name/catriona Trivia * Catria shares her English voice actress, Connor Kelly-Eiding, with Felicia and Setsuna. * In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, ''Catria, Palla, and Atlas will leave the party if the player moves Celica north of the Mountain Village on the World map at any time ''before clearing Greith's Citadel. * Catria, alongside her sisters and Marth, is the most reccuring playable character in the series, being playable in 7 games out of the series. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters